


I'm hanging on a moment with you

by ed_a



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_a/pseuds/ed_a
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on each of the Strawhat Pirates (2 for one special: includes playlist)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is written for Tuna (gray-terminal on tumblr) for the 2016 One Piece Secret Santa! There's also a playlist that goes with this fic which can be found at http://goingmerry25(.)tumblr(.)com/post/154956097845/im-hanging-on-a-moment-with-you

_It never seemed to matter as the night slipped away_

_Cause there was soul in the air_

* * *

 

The sun has barely set and the twilight is setting in, so Nami gets up to light a couple of kerosene lamps hanging near the stairwells.

The post-fight celebration has been really kicking for a while now. It’s winding down, and Brook is sitting on the last step re-tuning his guitar before another song. She sits down next to him and leans her head on the railing.

An “Evening, my dear,” floats her way, and she has to make an effort to smile back at him. Either she’s actually drunk (unlikely) or she’s more exhausted than she thought after the clash with the marines earlier.

“That last one,” she says, “That last one, that was a real good one. A really good one.”

Brook points out that she says that about all of his songs. Perhaps they’re all good.

Nami makes eye contact with a bandaged Zoro and he grins back at her. He, Robin, and Franky are sitting on a bench under a tree together, while Sanji, extremely flushed, recounts the fight to them using large gestures (even though they were there). Luffy’s taking a break from wrestling with Chopper. He’s sitting cross legged next to Usopp, who has collapsed into a heap with his face mashed into the grass. They’re still talking and laughing (quietly, though, because Chopper has fallen asleep on Usopp’s back). She turns back to Brook, but he’s looking out at nothing far on the water.

He must feel her eyes on him, because he asks her if she knows the names of any stars.

“Yes, some of them. The ones that are useful.”

The sky is very clear. She can see the moon reflected in the glass bulb of her log.

“That one there, the one with a reddish tint. Its name is Madaisuki. The smaller one adjacent, that’s Mawaritosuki. There's many more.”

She can hear something in his voice.

“And there, on the west horizon. The brightest one,” his eyes (or lack thereof) are bright, “Yorki.”

They sat together for a while longer. Brook plays some songs that Nami has never heard before, songs that could be wistful but aren’t. At some point Sanji lied down in front of them and fell asleep (Where is his tie?). Robin and Usopp are chatting and drinking cocoa, while Chopper is snoring between them. Luffy is sprawled out on top of Zoro, both dead to the world. The twilight is gone and night has set on properly. Franky is messing with the lamps.

“It’s getting a little cold, don’t you think? We should go in soon.”

“Oh, my dear, it seems rather warm to me,” Brook turns to her and strums his guitar. “Yo-ho-ho. What would you like to hear next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
